


M'name's Eggsy!

by docotoro (inkyonion)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Kid Eggsy, Wing AU, Wingfic, im not a writer but i just needed more wing au in my life!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyonion/pseuds/docotoro
Summary: Wing Au - In which toy eggs and not baby dolls are coveted by kids everywhere and small Gary Unwin earns himself a nickname.





	

                                                                               

Toy eggs are marketed at little girls... but Michelle and Lee can’t be bothered with that as their small son's eyes remain glued to the living room telly whenever an advertisement for said toy pops up. And so one Christmas morning a starry eyed Gary Unwin is gifted play egg after weeks of pining And he takes to egg caretaking like a CHAMP. He makes sure it’s the right temperature at all times (checking the small toy thermometer on the side constantly), the play egg goes into the bath with him, and NEVER goes on the swings with him. It’s only then that he’ll reluctantly entrust his play egg to his mum or da with a, “Okay but be _CAREFUL_ ”.

  
As time goes on Gary becomes an egg hatching expert. He has no need for the toy thermometer anymore, recognizing the optimal temperature for his toy eggs by touch alone. He knows that singing to an egg will cause it to glow healthy and bright and that encompassing the egg with his small fluffy wings settles something in his tummy when he's nervous. He becomes a connoisseur of sorts, with a clutch of several toy eggs nestled on his bed all of varying shapes and colors, all cared for with the same amount of doting and joy. It's these very qualities that cause his da to bestow on him his first and most cherished nickname.

So when the Well Dressed Man with large wings stoops down in front of him as he clutches his toy egg That Christmas morning and asks him what his name he replies. And he continues to reply to that same question in the very same way for years and years... "M'name's Eggsy".


End file.
